Sake s Consequences
by X-KathO-Chan-X
Summary: Cuando uno toma sin medida pueden pasar muchas cosas, unas buenas y otras malas.¿Cuál es este caso?,¿Qué me dices Neji-kun?..."Tras un par de copas, tras un par de besos y caricias..."-demonios-supuso, algo no andaba bien.
1. Chapter 1

¡**P**rimero que nada me presento Tomodashis! n.n mi nombre es Katherine y les traigo esta loca historia; ¡Ojala les guste! Es mi primer fick!asi que os ruego que sean piadosos conmigo!TT-TT

Sin mas aquí les va…;3

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad (lamentablemente u_u" sino Itachi-Sexy-Kawaii-Kun estaría felizmente casado conmigo *o* ii Neji y Gaara serian mis amantes n//n pero en fin… sino que es obra del Gran Kishimoto-Sensei n_n, yo solamente utilizo mis personajes para esta trama._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Sake´s Consequenses**

Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que algo como _"eso"_ pudiera pasar. _Y especialmente a __**ella.**_

_**El**_ nunca imagino que por azar de su preciado "Destino" pudiera terminar con una persona exactamente como _**ella.**_

¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio querría terminar junto a una persona que no conoce?

¿Por qué el _destino_ lo castigaba asi?

¿Acaso hizo algomalo para merecerse un castigo divino confabulado de esa manera?

¡Simplemente no podía entender!

…

¿Pero qué piensas tu?...

¿Qué me dices Sakura? ¿Es una desgracia para ti lo que te paso?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**¿Sakura?-** se volvía a quedar dormida por…¿qué número de veces la había levantado ya?¿ cuantas veces la había sacudido para que despertase?...ni recordaba de tantas que habían sido. ¿ por qué la chica no solamente descansaba como una persona normal?¿ por qué no era como una persona _"normal"_? como solía decirle su amiga Ino.

**¿eh?-** ¡ya cuantas veces le había respondido asi!, estaba harta de ser siempre lo mismo con ella.

**¡Andale! ¡ levantate ya perezosa!-**"frustrada"…asi se encontraba.

**¡¿que jodidos quieres gorda?!-** siempre contestaba de la misma manera al ser despertada, y odiaba cuando su amiga la despertaba…¿Por qué siempre ella?¿ que no poda venir ya su "_media naranja_" a despertarla como en sus mas recónditos sueños?;- …**"demasiado pedir"-** pensó con melancolía la kunnoichi.

**¡Que te levantes!...Tsunade-sama ha estado llamándote desde hace media hora y yo que no había podido despertarte…ja!menudo problema contigo frentuda!-** que acaso Ino estaba loca o que?...-**ya casi estaba por arrojarte agua a la cara, a ver si asi se te antojaba despertar-** simplemente la rubia se molestaba…estaba muy preocupada por ella y su amiga ni en cuenta; no entendía por que a ella no le gustaba volver a su casa, salir del trabajo, dar un paseo y descansar…¿eso es lo normal no?.

**Esta bien Ino-cerda, ya voy!-** le corto la pelirosada-**¿que hora es?-** se detuvo a preguntarle a la rubia.

**Casi media noche,¿ por que?-**se extraño de su pregunta, creyo que deveria de importarle mas llegar inmediatamente con Tsunade-sama sino quería recibir sus "tiernos castigos"

**¡DEMONIOS!-** y un segundo después asi como su grito su amiga se había marchado- **"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"o.O**-

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**¡Lamento la demora Tsunade-shishou es solo que…-**entro gritando la kunnoichi desafanada por discularse, pero ojala hubiera tocado antes de entrar…para ESO si le hubieran servido los modales que le enseño su madre hace tiempo-**…etto..-**¡no sabia que decir!simplemente quería que en ese mismo instante se abriera un gran,pero gran y profundo hueco para que la tragara, "hasta lo mas profundo de las oscuridades por no ver ESO"

La rubia de grandes actitudes capto por un momento, hubiera deseado que esta vez a su alumna no se le hubieran olvidado los modales.- **coff coff…-**alcanzo a toser su acompañante**- creo que yo me ire, las dejo solas para que charlen o…algo asi, ¡que se yo! Jane!-**y un puff acompaño si despedida

**Tsu…Tsunade-shishou?¿por que no me había contado que usted y…?-**

**¡Espera!-**la interrumpió la rubia mayor-** aquí no digas nada que hasta las paredes escuchan!...vamos por un trago y te cuento, vale?**

**Pero yo no tomo (o.O),-**le contestaba su aprendiz mientras la seguía

**Pues desde hoy yo te enseñare a hacerlo, el tomar no es para alcoholicos mi querida alumna-** le iba diciendo mientras caminaban escaleras abajo-** ¡es todo un arte!**

"**creo que Sai-baka la mataria por darle un concepto asi al arte"-** se decía en su cabeza la chica con pena, que su maestra no podía ser menos…¿asi?

…_**Continuara o.O**_


	2. a un paso más

**I m p o r t a n t e- **Primeramente aviso que cambie el formato de la historia para mayor conformidad mientras se lee:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-_recuerdos-_

**-0---0---0---0-** cambios de escena

Es para mayor comodidad.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (jamás hubiera podido inventar lo mejor del mundo o.O) le pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto; pero la historia si es MÏA, así que no quiero verla por otro lado publicada, por favor y gracias ;3.

**-¡por cierto! Los personajes para no exagerar tienen entre 18 y 19 años.**

**-0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0-**

-Pues desde hoy yo te enseñare a hacerlo, el tomar no es para alcohólicos mi querida alumna- le iba diciendo mientras caminaban escaleras abajo-¡es todo un arte!-

**-"**creo que Sai-baka la mataría por darle un concepto así al arte"- se decía en su cabeza la chica con pena, que su maestra no podía ser menos… ¿así?, se supone que ella es la hokague, y los hokagues son la mayor fuerza de todo el país del fuego, pero la mujer que tenía caminando enfrente parecía ser nada más que una "mujer alcohólica", pero eso sí, una "mujer alcohólica" a la cual nadie se le enfrentaba por su carácter y su desenfrenada fuerza sobrehumana- "qué más da, así es Tsunade-sama, y supongo que la tengo que aceptar tal y como es; pero por un momento captó algo que su maestra no se había dado cuenta"- Disculpe Tsunade-sama-

-Dime Sakura- se detuvo al momento que escuchó como su alumna la llamaba mientras volteaba su rostro para mirarla.

-Es que apenas son como la 1 de la mañana, y a esta hora ningún bar se encuentra abierto- terminó de comentarle a su maestra que en ese instante su cara cambiaba a un tono pálido.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡¿Y ahora que haré?!- eso era lo malo de una de sus "pequeñas" obsesiones, que no importará la hora, siempre quería un trago.- "Desde hoy crearé una nueva ley que prohíba cerrar los bares, ¡eso haré!, ¡los bares se abrirán las 24 horas del día!-

-Tsunade-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- realmente le preocupaba esa mujer, para ella era como una madre sustituta. Desde que la entrenaba habían formado un lazo especial; su padre había ya fallecido hace un buen tiempo atrás, su madre falleció de cáncer tan sólo un par de años después de su padre; y cuando sentía que tenía un muro que la protegiera, Naruto se fue, su muro la abandonó y su vida cayó como los trozos de ese muro con cada paso que el joven rubio daba fuera de la villa. Y cuando pensó que nada le haría bien, su maestra la ayudó; fue la persona que vino a decirle que todo estaba bien, que la tenía a su lado para lo que necesitara, "_como su madre solía hacerlo"_- pensó con nostalgia, extrañaba a sus padres.

-Sí, simplemente que tenía todo el día trabajando, ¡y Shizune escondió todas mis botellas de sake!, ¡¿puedes creerlo?!-

-…- se limitó a reír nerviosamente, no había nada que decir cuando su maestra se encontraba molesta por algo como su preciado sake- la invito a tomar un té en mi casa, si gusta, claro está.

-Bueno, algo es algo, iré con mucho gusto, y gracias por tu invitación Sakura- guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero…- sonrió con malicia, si su sensei acepto su invitación, quería algo a cambio; aunque ella lo negara, ¡terminaría diciéndoselo!, lo juraba, ¡así como que se llamaba Haruno Sakura!

-No me gusta tu sonrisa- y temiendo lo peor, tragó saliva.-

-Quiero que me diga porque usted y _"él"_ no han dado a conocer su relación- y estalló en carcajadas al ver como la cara de su maestra cambiaba de un tono pálido a uno carmín.

-Es muy complicado Sakura; no es tan fácil de decir- su rostro cambió a uno melancólico- _"Dan"_- murmuro inaudible para la joven a su lado.- ¿te parece si mientras nos tomamos el té te cuento?

-De acuerdo- y asi siguieron caminando hacia la casa de la joven peli rosada; en el camino iban platicando de cosas sin sentido.

**-0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0-**

Aquí tiene Tsunade-shishou- dijo mientras extendía una taza enfrente de su maestra para que pudiera tomarla.- Espero le guste –le decía mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón situado en su sala.

Me gusta como decoraste tu casa pequeña- las paredes de un blanco pulcro, sin manchas; por las paredes se encontraban fotografías en un orden cronológico, donde mostraban el crecimiento que la kunnoichi había tenido a lo largo del tiempo, y en un espacio especial de la pared donde se hallaba un gran ventanal, estaba su foto favorita; la última fotografía de la familia Haruno completa.

Un hombre de ojos jades, alto, fornido y grande, pero con una gran sonrisa sostenía a una mujer peli rosada de ojos azul claro y unas facciones finas y delicadas de la mano y en medio, sostenida por ambos adultos, una pequeña niña que no pasaba de los 5 años de cabellos rosados y ojos como los de aquel hombre mostraba una sonrisa más ancha que la de su padre; se encontraban en un hermoso jardín iluminado por los rayos del sol._-"Hermoso"_-pensó la rubia.

El resto de aquél hogar era común, después de la sala se encontraba la cocina; enfrente del recibidor unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa en donde se encontraba un baño y los cuartos.

-Y, ¿bien?- se aventuro a preguntar la oji-jade.- El momento de contarle la verdad a su alumna y dejar ver el lado débil de su ser había llegado.- Veras…- comenzó a relatarle la rubia

-Por mucho tiempo no deje que el amor volviera a dejarme llevar, extrañaba, y aun lo hago, mucho a Dan; mi verdadero amor, no deje que mi corazón fuera ocupado por otra persona porque…-dejo la taza que sostenía sobre la mesa-, ¡sentía que lo traicionaría!, y que él me odiaría por olvidarlo, el fue mi todo, y en un mísero y horrible segundo, simplemente él murió, se desvaneció…y él- no se atrevía a continuar, sentía que su corazón pedía a gritos que detuviera la tortura que le daba al recordar como _"__él"_ , su Dan, moría sobre sus brazos sin poder hacer algo al respecto, se sintió realmente inútil.-…se que es estúpido que pensara yo de esa manera, pero hay cosas que uno no puede evitar, mi pequeña alumna- dijo limpiándose una que otra pequeña lagrima que había escapado- pero al final vino ese idiota y rompió la barrera que había creado alrededor de mi corazón, así como así, _"Jiraiya"-_ suspiró

-Y, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso, Tsunade-shishou?- se aventuro a preguntarle, nunca había visto a su maestra tan "frágil".-

- Créeme que tomar sake en exceso no es nada bueno Sakura- se rió – espero que no te toque una situación tan, ¿cómo te diré?...bochornosa- y siguió riendo al recordar ese momento- ah, en fin, bebimos, hablamos, bebimos un poco más, reímos, bebimos aun mas, y después, sin darnos cuenta…nos estábamos besando como si fuéramos dos jóvenes enamorados, ¿no te parece raro?- la joven se limito a asentir con la cabeza- al separarnos quedamos tan fuera de sí, y ¡se puso seria la cosa!- estalló- me dijo que siempre había estado enamorado de mi, pero que jamás lo había notado y se rindió, hacia todo lo posible para llamar mi atención y nada; me dejo ir, hasta que ya no pudo más…¡Sakura!¡Los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la razón!; no lo olvides nunca, ¿sí?-

Sorprendida la joven sonrió- Esta bien- y de un momento a otro se abalanzó a su maestra dándole un gran abrazo- gracias shishou, ¡muchas gracias!-

-¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres Sakura?-le pregunto con ternura mientras correspondía el gesto de la muchacha con ternura-

-Gra-gracias por confiar en mi shishou, por eso y más; por ser como una madre, ¡por todo!-termino de decir mientras se soltaba a llorar en los brazos de su "madre"-

-No hay porque pequeña, no hay nada que agradecer- la tranquilizaba dándole suaves caricias en la espalda. Así siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que la Hokague se retiró de vuelta a la oficina para comenzar de nuevo un gran día. Mientras la kunnoichi se retiraba a darse un baño para despejarse y poder dormir un par de horas.

**-0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0-**

-Dis- disculpe Hiashi-sama- interrumpió un sirviente en el despacho del líder del clan Hyuuga.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Oshinaro?- contestó el señor con su potente voz.

-Es que-e- el pobre joven que se encontraba aún un poco escondido detrás de la puerta no se atrevía a continuar, siempre la imponente presencia de aquel que era su amo lo ponía como un gato a punto de caer sobre agua, y Hiashi era "su agua", y una muy fría.-

-Anda Oshinaro, no pierdas tiempo y dime ya lo que se te ofrece- agregó el hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a la puerta, y así mismo al joven; vio que tría lo que parecía ser una carta en su mano derecha- ¿Es eso por lo que viniste?- preguntó señalando la susodicha carta.-

-Si- se limitó a contestar el joven.

-Dámelo- simplemente decir eso y estirar la mano fue lo que hizo.

-Aquí tiene Hiashi-sama, y disculpe mi interrupción- se volvió a disculpar mientras iba cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Oshinaro- lo llamó el señor.

-Díga-me Hiashi-sama…"ahora si me matará"- y trago con dificultad un poco de la escasa saliva que le quedaba.

-Solamente dos cosas- inquirió- ¿no sabes dónde se encuentra Hinata y Hanabi?-

-Las señoritas se encuentran terminando su sesión de entrenamiento de este día, junto con el joven Neji-san- respondió un poco menos asustado.

-Está bien- mientras que parecía se retiraría a su escritorio otra vez agregó- Y…Oshinaro.

-Dígame Señor-

-No me tengas miedo, que yo no como personas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Eh?, digo, si se-ñor- y finalmente se retiró el joven sirviente- "uff…a salvo"- y sonriente se fue a terminar sus deberes-

Cuando ya hubo visto que el muchacho se fue del lugar, Hiashi se dirigió de vuelta a su asiento, lo tomó, y comenzó a abrir el sobre con cuidado; consideraba que era muy temprano para mandar una carta, las 6 de la mañana no se consideraba una hora correcta para dar recados; a menos que…- ¿si es algo importante?"-Hiashi se apresuro a terminar de abrir el sobre, y al leerlo casi cae de espaldas- "¿tan solo era esto?"-

_Con un cordial saludo me presento ante usted por medio de esta carta._

_Y con mucho gusto lo invitamos a usted y a los miembros de su familia a celebrar unos de los más aniversarios de la Hokague actual, (que por mandato de ella misma no está permitido revelar el número de aniversario)._

_Se celebrara el día de mañana a partir de las 9:00 p.m. en punto en el Gran salón de los Hokagues._

_Esperamos nos dé el gusto de su presencia._

_Atte. Tsunade_

_PD: Disculpe la hora, pero hay muchas invitaciones que enviar y poco tiempo, espero no le haya molestado. Y si fue asi, discúlpeme._

-"Lo bueno que no es algo malo como pensé"…Suobi- pronunció el hombre, y un par de segundos después un hombre de edad avanzada apareció en el lugar- Dígame Señor- contesto dando una reverencia otro de los sirvientes de la casa Hyuuga.-

-Dile a las mucamas que preparen alguno de los kimonos formales de mis hijas, y de Neji también-

-Como usted ordene Hiashi-sama- y dando otra reverencia se retiro del cuarto.

**-0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0-**

9:00 a.m.

_-"Imposible"-_ pensó mientras trataba de abrir sus parpados, le pesaban demasiado, ella misma sabia la noche anterior que si se desvelaba en la mañana no le haría de mucha gracia, pero eran pocas las veces (y podía contarlas con los dedos de las puras manos) en que Hanabi venía a jugar con ella de buenas intenciones, _"siempre acababa mal, muy mal"_…según Hanabi de vez en cuando tenía que cumplir con el papel de ua hermana pequeña "normal", jugar con su hermana mayor, pero siempre había segundas intenciones en sus palabras cuando le comentaba eso a Hinata, pero como la Hyuuga mayor no tenía un corazón malévolo y travieso como el de su hermana pequeña nunca se le pasaba por su cabeza eso. –"como la vez en que mi cara termino llena de harina"- aquellos recuerdos provocaron que se riera por lo bajo.

-¡Hinata!- entro alegremente su hermana menor corriendo para alcanzar la cama donde la susodicha aun reposaba y saltar sobre ella.- ¡Adivina que!- seguía saltando eufóricamente la pequeña Hyuuga.

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan?- pregunto despacio mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

-¿Qué parte de a-di-vi-na no entendiste Hinata?- le bufo molesta la chica mientras con un puchero se sentaba al pie de la cama.- bueno bueno, como veo que te quedas callada y no tienes ni la mas minima idea de que puede ser de lo que yo trato de hablarte en estos momen…- Hianata la interrumpió.

-Hanabi- se limito a decir mientras la mirada cambiaba a un tono más serio, muy pocas veces y con limitadas personas Hinata utilizaba esos tonos-

-Está bien-se rio por la impaciencia- La Hokague organizo una "reunión" para celebrar su cumpleaños, ya sabes el tipo de reuniones que esa vieja da, son geniales por lo que me ha comentado Kiba-kun- termino de decir mientras un notorio sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas; puesto que la joven salía desde hace un par de meses con el chico perruno de Konoha- pero eso no es lo mejor.- siguió diciendo- papá me acaba de informar que hasta yo iré, ¿ puedes creerlo?, al fin acepto que ya no soy una niña pequeña, y eso es genial.- y con lo ultimo acallo a la espera de una señal de vida de su hermana. Sin embargo, al ver que no decía nada pensó en retirarse, se levanto a paso rápido para dirigirse a la puerta y salir.- por cierto Hinata, están "todos" invitados, hasta Naruto irá.- y al ver el cambio de color de la cara de la peli-azul cerró la puerta mientras una sonora carcajada invadía el pasillo por donde salía- "Naruto"- pensó la oji-perla con dulzura

…_**Continuará…**_

**Claro está que mientras más reviews mas pronto estará la continuación de esta historia.**

**Les agradezco a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review!!**

**Y pido disculpas por no ser muy buena escribiendo…¡¡¡pero es mi primer fick y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ustedes!!!; y para acabarla llevo poco tiempo aprendiendo español y más tiempo con el inglés; pero aun así me cuesta trabajo. ¡¿Quién me puede ayudar?!... estaría gustosa de recibir ayuda de alguien con experiencia en esta página.**

**¡Onegai!**

**PD: A las personas que me dejaron esos reviews para corregirme les pido disculpas por los malos entendimientos, jamás (créanme que jamás) he sido buena para comunicarme con la gente, no soy buena expresando palabras sino hay confianza XD. Por eso me disculpo u.u**


	3. ¿Por qué Tú?

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-_recuerdos-_

**-0---0---0---0-** cambios de escena

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (jamás hubiera podido inventar lo mejor del mundo o.O) le pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto; pero la historia si es MÏA, así que no quiero verla por otro lado publicad. ;3.

**-¡por cierto! Los personajes para no exagerar tienen entre 18 y 19 años.**

**-0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0-**

- Hanabi- se limito a decir mientras la mirada cambiaba a un tono más serio, muy pocas veces y con limitadas personas Hinata utilizaba esos tonos-

- Está bien-se rio por la impaciencia- La Hokague organizo una "reunión" para celebrar su cumpleaños, ya sabes el tipo de reuniones que esa vieja da, son geniales por lo que me ha comentado Kiba-kun- termino de decir mientras un notorio sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas; puesto que la joven salía desde hace un par de meses con el chico perruno de Konoha- pero eso no es lo mejor.- siguió diciendo- papá me acaba de informar que hasta yo iré, ¿puedes creerlo?, al fin acepto que ya no soy una niña pequeña, y eso es genial.- y con lo ultimo acallo a la espera de una señal de vida de su hermana. Sin embargo, al ver que no decía nada pensó en retirarse, se levanto a paso rápido para dirigirse a la puerta y salir.- por cierto Hinata, están "todos" invitados, hasta Naruto irá.- y al ver el cambio de color de la cara de la peli-azul cerró la puerta mientras una sonora carcajada invadía el pasillo por donde salía- "Naruto"- pensó la oji-perla con dulzura.

Hacia tanto tiempo ya que no lo veía, sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos más puros que el cielo que surcaba en las alturas, y su hermosa y sincera sonrisa bañada con ese único en él de inocencia, así solamente lo veían los ojos opalinos de la Hyuuga mayor.

-"Lo veré de nuevo"- pensó con una alegría que invadía su corazón y lo aceleraba haciendo que se mareara un poco.- "si así es que todavía no lo veo…sólo espero que no haga el ridículo frente a él"- rio por el ardor en sus mejillas, ansiaba desde que lo vio marcharse otra vez.

Después de haberse marchado la primera vez con el sannin Jiraiya tres años habían pasado de eso, y el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke resonaba otra vez en el equipo 7; sólo hacía falta poco tiempo para que se supiera que intentaron traerlo de vuelta, _otra vez._ Al verlo no podían creer que ese fuera el mismo Sasuke de su equipo,_ el odio y la venganza lo hicieron cambiar, aprendan eso, ya no es el mismo Sasuke, y tras este fallo quedan cancelados nuevos intentos de traerlo. Sólo me cabe decir que se los digo en serio, muy en serio._ Fue lo que les había dicho Hatake Kakashi tras la vuelta de ese fallido "rescate".

**-0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0-**

**15:00 p.m.**

- Baka, imbécil, inútil, estúpido, infeliz…- seguía murmurando incoherencias mientras se mantenía sentada para poder recuperar un poco su ritmo de respiración normal. Había accedido a entrenar un poco con el pintor del equipo Kakashi, pero si hubiera predicho lo que pasaría, jamás hubiera ido.

_- Sakura- la había llamado el chico mientras ella terminaba de esquivar el último kunai lanzado.-_

_- ¿Umh?, dime- respondió jadeante.- venga vamos a sentarnos un poco, estoy exhausta- sin mas se fueron acercando a la sombra del árbol mas frondoso que reposaba en el campo de entrenamiento, al llegar simplemente tomo asiento mientras el chico la imitaba a su lado derecho- …¿me decías?- pregunto sin rodeos._

_- Cuando te gusta una persona…- comenzó con un poco de duda, no sabía si resultaría bien, en momentos u ocasiones como estas, odiaba (por lo que entendió una vez que le explicaron ese sentimiento) esas sensaciones que invadían su corazón y a todo su cuerpo; las descargas, las manos sudadas, la exasperación infinita, la inutilidad en batallas al estar velando cada segundo su bienestar, y aún faltaba más; por eso entendía porque a los Ambus de Raíz los entrenaban sin escrúpulo y sentimiento alguno._

_- Ajaa…- lo animo la chica a que continuara, pues solo la palabra "gusta" en Sai capto toda su atención, completamente._

_- Es que, verás…amm…- ¡No sabía cómo decírselo!, pero todo era culpa del equipo 7, cambiaron toda su vida por una llena de emociones, tantas alegrías había vivido, pero las desgracias también le afectaron, todo era culpa de…-_

_- ¡Anda Sai!, ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar, uh?, ni que te fueras a morir por hablar- se rio mientras observaba a como podía los gestos cambiantes de su compañero, -"porque ahora se puede apreciar su verdadero ser"- le dijo Yamato una vez.-_

_- Me gustas-…sin más soltó._

_-…- paro de reír, no le resultaba nada gracioso el que el chico de ojos oscuros jugara con algo asi._

_- "Lo sabía"- pensó con su tristeza resguardada- no tienes que decir algo, simplemente quería decírtelo, no comprendo porque tú y el por qué de ello, pero eres tú, y yo…-_

_- Cállate- la chica no quería escuchar más de ello; Sai, de Lee lo comprendía, "estaba fuera de sí", se excusaba siempre, Naruto, bueno el realmente estaba mal de la cabeza, por eso no contaba; pero Sai, no lograba entender porque de todos el mundo él, y mas con una persona como __"ella"__; no era justo. Ella no podía hacerle algo así, "primera vez que siente al mundo y se la arruino"- se maldijo. Pensaba que no era justo por el simple hecho de que ella lo odiaba, lo odia y lo odiara __por parecerse a él__. "__**Que injusta eres, el no tiene la culpa por ser parecido a otra persona" **__– le recalcaba su conciencia cuando sentía las ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y lloro. _

_- ¿Fea?- la llamo el chico con un deje de preocupación, no era común que de la nada alguien comenzara a llorar, no que él recordara._

_- Lo siento Sai, lo siento mucho…- comenzó a murmurar y repetir una vez, y otra, y otra; la culpa embargaba su alma._

_- No te entiendo fea- estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. Y se sorprendió aun mas cuando la chica sin más se le aventó encima en un abrazo._

_- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? Me estas preocupando- le dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo con un poco de torpeza._

_- Es que yo…y tú…y luego él…y otra vez tú, ¡¿por qué de todos tenias que ser tú?!- grito con amarga voz._

_- Sigo sin entender- le murmuro al oído con una suave voz que provoco que la chica llorara aun más que antes; porque definitivamente él no tenía culpa alguna de su pasado.- Perdóname- le dijo momentos después al calmarse un poco y reducir su llanto a puro sollozar.- Mira Sakura- intento que su rostro se levantara un poco para ver sus ojos- anda- la animo un poco._

_- Gomene- se disculpo de nuevo- no importa- respondió el oji-negro._

_-Yo…- iba a comenzar de nuevo a tratar de explicarle lo sucedido, pero se vio interrumpida por el azabache._

_- Sakura- la llamo- no sé porque me pides perdón y no me importa, pero si te sientes mejor, te perdono todo lo que quieras, ¿está bien?- le dedico una sonrisa mientras soltaba un brazo del agarre que se mantenía para poder acariciar una de sus mejillas sonrosadas bañadas aun con los rastros de lágrimas. _

_- Sai quiero que me perdones de corazón, por favor- le dijo mientras bajaba sus manos para apretar la oscura camisa que hacia contraste con la blanquecina piel del chico._

_- Y yo quiero que me des una oportunidad- le pidió con todo el cariño y ternura que sentía al ver la cara de la pelirosada en ese estado._

_-Yo…no sé si este bien, ¡no sería justo para ti y…!- otra vez interrumpida; comenzaba a cansarse de eso.-_

_- Piénsalo- le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre y alzaba su cuerpo para retirarse- seguimos hablando en la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?-_

_- Hai- el azabache inicio su camino a otro destino hasta que una mano lo detuvo- pero…-añadió la pelirosada con un deje de dulzura- a la próxima no me vuelvas a interrumpir tantas veces o ya verás- termino diciendo con esa dulzura que no le convencía, y sintió miedo- ¡ja ne!- se despidió al fin el chico huyendo de el lugar; todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y si quería ver a la oji-jade en la noche tendría que apurarse._

- ¡que día!- grito liberando algunas tensiones que le provocaban los recuerdos de un par de horas antes, y después lo acompaño un suspiro largo y relajador.

**-0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0-**

**¡¡Mil disculpas por el retraso!!TT-TT**

**¡Deveras! ¡gomene!, es que no tenia internet, operaron a mi hermano el mes pasado y ayer se agravo y tuvimos que salir casi casi volando al hospital u.u, y la escuela (que empecé este mes ¬¬) no ayuda a mi situación ¬_¬°**

**En fin, no molesto más y les dejo mis más sinceras disculpas; prometo subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible ^u ^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS OWO me animan a seguir adelante con esta historia ******

**¡Cuídense Muchísimo!¡Y espero seguir leyendo sus maravillosos reviews nwn!¡Ja ne!**

**-X-KathO-Chan-X-**


End file.
